devilmaycryfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds
thumb | 230px | América del Norte y la cubierta Europea ''Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds ''es la tercera entrega crossover del juego creado por Capcom , marvel vs capcom en la que los personajes creados por Marvel Comics y los personajes propios de Capcom aparecen juntos. Cuenta con Dante, junto con Trish como personajes jugables. La expansión del juego,'' Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'', también agregó a Vergil como un personaje jugable. Dante left | 200px Dante es ahora un personaje jugable en la serie, que maneja armas como Rebelión, Kalina Ann, Ebony & Ivory, Cerberus, Nevan, Beowulf, Coyote-A, Artemisa y Agni y Rudra. El diseño del personaje se basó en su homonimo de Devil May Cry 3'' . El juego su rival es Deadpool (cuyo nombre real es Wade Wilson), un mercenario canadiense con quienes comparte similitudes. Al igual que Dante, Deadpool posee un arsenal de armas de fuego y espadas, también con habilidades sobrenaturales, y ambos tienden a decir bromas durante la lucha. Se los puede ver luchando en el Episodio 1 en un bar que lleva su nombre, hasta que otro personaje, llamado Morrigan Aensland (uno de los principales personajes de la serie de juegos de Darkstalkers), pincha a Deadpool en su parte trasera, por lo tanto poner fin a la lucha. Los actores de voz de Dante son Reuben Langdon y Toshiyuki Morikawa, retomando sus papeles en Inglés y japonés, respectivamente. El tema de de Dante es un remix de '''Devils Never Cry' de Devil May Cry 3: Dante Awakening DMC3 Ataques Rebelión # Devil May Cry 3 Rebellion *'Stinger:' movimiento caracteristico de Dante, se lanza hacia delante con su espada que causa rebote en algunos casos. *'Million Stab:' Seguimiento de Stinger, Dante apuñala varias veces en secuencia, y luego termina con una estocada . *'Drive:' Las barras de una poderosa ola en la tierra. Se puede retrasar. *'Aerial Rave:' tiro de aire, hace un combo de su saltando A, B, C, y un interruptor de Helm al final. *'Breaker Helm:' se despliega con una barra a la baja la espada. Combo de aire principal / acabado Rave aérea. *'Danza Macabra:' Una cantidad salvaje de barras arrasando. Seguimiento de Revolver, Choque de reverberación, y Jet Stream-, sino que debe ser hecho en tiempo estricto con el fin de ejecutar el movimiento. *'Baile loco:' Seguimiento a la Danza Macabra, Dante agarra la empuñadura de su espada y hace un saque de polo girando con él, y luego termina con una barra de ancho. *'Shredder Objeto:' Gira Rebellion en forma vertical formando un molinoo de viento para moler a sus oponentes. Seguido la hora Dupla (de pie, la versión C y la versión de lanzamiento) y ducha de agua fría. Lanza al oponente como un lanzador normal, por lo que es posible el seguimiento con un súper salto a un combo normal del aire. *'High Time:' lanzador estándar de Dante. Un ataque lanzador directamente de la serie DMC. ¿Puede el seguimiento a balazos al alza. Cerberus * Crystal: 'Dante golpea el suelo creando una corona de cristales que golpea al enemigo. *'Millones de quilates: seguimiento de Cristal, Dante golpea Cerberus en el suelo a punto de estallar en una prisión de hielo lanzando a su alrededor. Puede ser ejecutado antes de la animación de ataque de Cristal. *'Revolver:' Voltea hacia adelante con Cerberus para aplastar adversarios. Tiene un efecto rebote de pequeño. Agni y Rudra *'Jet' -'' 'Ciclo:' corre hacia adelante durante la ejecución con Agni y Rudra. *'Twister:' Gira Agni y Rudra para crear un tornado de fuego. *'Tempest:' Seguimiento de Twister, una versión más fuerte de la jugada anterior, pero vuela hacia arriba, mientras lo hace. *'Danza del cielo:' haciende salvajemente con Agni y Rudra en el aire, y luego cae al suelo de un tirón. Beowulf *'Killer Bee:' patea hacia abajo con el Beowulf equipada. *'Volcán:' golpea el suelo con Beowulf a punto de estallar un pequeño temblor de luz. *'Colmena:' El seguimiento de Volcano, Dante con Beowulf rápidamente comienza a golpear al oponente, y luego rompe el pie hacia abajo para crear una explosión de luz. *'El Martillo:' Ejecuta un puñetazo a la baja con Beowulf. Seguimiento a Killer Bee. Nevan *'Choque de reverberación:' Se precipita al enemigo on Nevan que cubre Dante en electricidad. *'Play Air:' Lanza una onda de Nevan en el aire. Puede cargar el ataque. *'Air Raid:' Nevan da la capacidad de vuelo, con acceso exclusivo durante el Devil Trigger. Ebony & Ivory *'Comadreja Shot:' Comando normal. Dante salta hacia atrás mientras los disparos del de Ebony & Ivory. Puede ser cancelada en su posición H / C *'Tiempo Dupla:' seguimiento facultativo de su suplente C, dispara Ebony & Ivory adelante. *'Ducha de agua fría:' Ebony e Ivory dispara bajo a la tierra. El seguimiento a su posición C. *'Tormenta de lluvia:' Dante dispara espirales en el aire al mismo tiempo que Ebony and Ivory lo hacen directamente hacia abajo. Seguimiento de su salto C. Artemisa *'Multi-Lock:' un tiro de Artemisa que acecha al oponente. Un movimiento bastante lento. Puede cargarse. *'Ámbito:' dispara creado trampas de esferas. Puede retrasar el ataque. *'Lluvia Ácida:' Seguimiento de Multi-Lock. Los disparos de Artemisa se alzan por los aires para dispersar las balas y hacer que llueva hacia abajo. Se puede ejecutar antes de la animación de ataque multi-lock. Coyote-A *'Fuegos artificiales:' agita el Coyote-A como si fuera un par de nunchaku, mientras dispara. Kalina Ann *'Histérica:' dispara misil proveniente del personaje Lady de Devil May Cry 3. *'Pinza:' Dispara la bayoneta de Kalina Ann al enemigo, tirando de ellos en eeguimiento a la histérica. Se puede realizar antes de la animación de ataque de la histérica. Diablo disparo *'Vortex:' gira hacia adelante, mientras esta en el aire / en pleno vuelo, sólo se puede utilizar durante el Devil Trigger. *'Thunder Bolt:' Dispara un rayo eléctrico, mientras que en el aire / en pleno vuelo, sólo se puede utilizar durante el Devil Trigger. Otros *'Bold Move:' comando de salto hacia adelante que se puede utilizar para cancelar los ataques en ataques aéreos, creando confusiones ya que actúa como un salto normal hacia adelante. También puede ser utilizado para cancelar cualquier movimiento a la cadena en otro ataque considerado impossible a cancelar allí (por la ejecución del ataque deseada justo antes de Dante sale de la tierra). *' Truco Aire:' Dante se teletransporta, luego vuelve a aparecer en el aire detrás del oponente. Hyper Combos *' Millones de dólares' - Libera el fuego rápido de balas de su Ebony & Ivory. Termina con un tiro mágico, similar a su movimiento final contra Mundus (y Arkham junto con el disparo de Vergil). *'Diablo disparo' - Alcanza el poder demoníaco de Dante con la capacidad de volar con Air Raid de Nevan en DMC3. *' Diablo Must Die' - Dante vence con su combo Stinger cuatro veces, con el aguijón final de infligir daño mágico pesada. Trish left | 200px Trish se ve venir en la ayuda del Capitán América y Chun-Li durante el ataque en el Escudo del Helicarrier por el Doctor Doom y Súper Skrull. Trish parece ser coqueta con cada línea de la de ella siendo una insinuación de tipo. Su animación ganadora tiene la cámara enfocando cerca de su escote mientras saca unas gafas del sol de su pecho. Uno de los esquemas de color alternativos Trish se basa en Gloria, con una camisa de color blanco, inclusive el tono de piel. El otro se basa en la combinación de colores de Dante en DMC. Los ataques * Volar * Baja Tensión * Ida y Vuelta * Truco Rayuela * El interruptor de sesión Hyper Combos *'Tensión máxima''' - Trish convoca un círculo mágico en frente de ella y presa al oponente con los relámpagos. *'Cosecha de la Ronda' - Trish utiliza lA Sparda como una guadaña manteniendola girando contra su oponente. *'Dolor Duet' - Trish dispara con Luce & Ombra, a continuación, golpeando al enemigo con una oleada mágica de Sparda, entonces termina al oponente en forma de guadaña. Vergil right | 200px Vergil ha sido añadido en la expansión del juego,'' Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3''. Los ataques Beowulf *'Lluvia de estrellas:' Un golpe que se mueven en diagonal hacia abajo. Funciona de manera similar a los ataques de Dante, Killer Bee. *'Fase Lunar:' una serie de patadas rápidas y golpea la tierra con una onda de choque que lanza al oponente. *'Rising Sun': Inicia al oponente en el aire con dos patadas con el aumento de Beowulf. Yamato *'Stinger:' Vergil se lanza hacia delante con su espada. *'Cut Sentencia:' Vergil corta el aire frente a él en forma de esfera. Funciona de manera similar a los ataques Dark Hole de Dormammu, en que se puede elegir la ubicación de la corte en función del botón pulsado. *'Rapid de Slash': Corre rapidamente de un punto al otro con su Yamato,dejando una estela de cortes que daña al enemigo *'Ida y Vuelta:' Vergil carga la Force Edge y la tira sobre el oponente, haciendo que la espada gire a su alrededor. Estilo Oscuro Slayer *'Truco del aire:' Vergil puede teletransportarse a diferentes partes de la pantalla dependiendo de la ubicación del oponente. A diferencia de Dante, Vergil puede teletransportarse de tres maneras; detrás del oponente, por encima de ellos, o detrás de su cabeza. Hyper Combos *'Cortes Sentencia Hyper (Nivel 1):' llenala pantalla con esferas cortantes. Puede ser ejecutable en el aire. *' Espiral Espadas (Nivel 1):' espadas azules brillantes parecen girar alrededor de Vergil, que daña al oponente al entrar en contacto. Vergil también puede detenerlas y ponerlas a flotar a su alrededor apuntando hacia delante, o se ciernen sobre el oponente que apunta hacia abajo, y dispararlas como proyectiles. *'Diablo disparo (Nivel 1):' Aumenta la resistencia de Vergil y de la velocidad de ataque por un tiempo limitado y poco a poco recupera la salud de color rojo. Sus ataques también se mejora (es decir, más de corte fallo) y se gana un guión de aire. Sólo puede utilizar su nivel 3 en el modo hiper Devil Trigger. **'Dark Angel (Nivel 3):' Mientras que el Devil Trigger está activo. Barras de los tiempos de Virgilio oponente diversos, mientras que la creación flotantes espadas azules. Virgilio le da la espalda mientras se devuelva su forma humana y tiene las espadas caer sobre el oponente. Conversaciones especiales El juego cuenta con una amplia variedad de diálogo único entre ciertos pares de caracteres en la pre y post-pelea. Antes de la pelea Dante * (Frente a Dormammu) "No voy a tirar mis golpes!" * (Combatientes contra las mujeres, excepto Trish y Amaterasu) "¿Cómo es que no conozco a ninguna chica agradable?" * (Frente a Trish) "No penséis que voy a ir fácil en ya!" * (Frente a Viewtiful Joe) "Está bien Joe, se cool." * (Frente a Vergil) "Lo que es una reunión conmovedora. verdad, hermano?" Trish * (Vs Dante) "Voy a tratar de no dejar marcas visibles". * (Vs Thor) "Así que tú eres el Dios del Trueno. ¿En serio?" * (Frente a Albert Wesker) "Entonces, ¿qué clase de truco de magia me vas a mostrar?" * (Frente a Vergil) "Pensé que un gemelo de Dante sería más divertido ...?" Vergil * (Jinete Fantasma vs) "¿Tú? Juzgarme? Hmph". * (Vs Dante) "Lo siento, era tarde para la fiesta" * (Frente a Trish) "Que repulsivo". Vs Dante * Deadpool: "¿Cómo alguien alguna vez disfruto de estos juegos sin mí en ellos?" * Dormammu: "Te voy a derribar, cazador de demonios!" * Viewtiful Joe: ". ¡elegante vs Viewtiful Bien, entonces" Vs Trish * Dormammmu: "Usted se atreve a desafiarme con la magia?" Vs Vergil * Ghost Rider: "Cuánto tiempo ha jugado con fuego, muchacho - pero ahora, estás jugando con fuego del infierno." * Puño de Hierro: "Un dragón siempre le ganará a un demonio, muchacho." Victoria Pose Cotizaciones Dante * (Frente a Dormammu) "Tch. Obtener el infierno fuera de mi cara." * (Frente a Viewtiful Joe) "Con estilo y Viewtiful!" * (Frente a los personajes femeninos, excepto Trish y Amateratsu) "dormir la mona, nena." * (Frente a Trish) "En realidad, Trish ... ¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer?" * (Frente a Vergil) "Vamos, levántate! puedes hacerlo mejor que eso." Trish * (Frente a Albert Wesker) "¿Qué es tan divertido acerca de tomar el universo?" * (Vs Dante) "¿Debo pelear demasiado sucio, Dante?" * (Vs Thor) "Podemos tener competencias similares, pero no me conoces." Vergil * (Vs Dante) "La necedad, de Dante. La necedad." * (Frente a Trish) "No vuelvas a mostrar esa cara de nuevo ante mí." * (Jinete Fantasma vs) "Las llamas de la venganza? Ni siquiera podía derretir un malvavisco". Vs Dante * Deadpool: * riendo * ".. La próxima vez tal vez debería dejar que Nero peleando, skippy Sí" * Dormammu: "mwahahaha Como si tus habilidades insignificantes eran dignas de mi atención!" * Galactus: (frente a Dante, Deadpool, Joe Viewtiful o Spider-Man) "¿Dónde está tu risa ahora?" * Ghost Rider: "Deja la lucha contra los demonio a los expertos, tonto." * Viewtiful Joe: "Eso significa que soy tanto Viewtiful y con estilo!" * X-23: "No es tan bonita ahora, estás?" Vs Trish * Dormammu: "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja ejerces un poder ineficaz". Vs Vergil * Puño de Hierro: "Creo que tu hermano ha dado una pelea mejor ..." Después de ganar Dante * (Frente a Dormammu) "Tienes que ser primo o sobrino o algo así de Mundus, ¿no? Tía abuela del lado de Satanás, tal vez?" * (Vs Morrigan) "Mmm, bebé. Me encanta cuando una muchacha se pone violenta!" * (Frente a Deadpool) "A veces hay que salir-locos los locos si quieres beat 'em". * (Frente a Trish) "Vamos, Trish. Tendrás que hacerlo mejor para vencer al mas elegante, más caliente de todos los cazadores de demonios." Trish * (Vs Dante) "Ahora sabemos quién lleva los pantalones en la relación." * (Vs Morrigan) "No me importa si eres una reina, princesa, o bufón de la corte: has perdido, y tiene que doler!" * (Vs Akuma) "Como un ex-demonio , tengo que pedirle. ¿Es esto realmente la vida que quieres para ti?" * (Frente a Arthur) "no te preocupes por eso. Incluso los buenos hacerlo estallar." Vergil * (Vs Akuma) "Usted dice ser un demonio, pero no sabes nada de cierto poder demoníaco. Esta burla no será olvidada." Vs Dante * Dormammu: "Como puedes ver, no todos los demonios son creados iguales a Mundus, muchacho.". * Magneto: "Descarado, arrogante, grosero ... Incluso una cabeza de pelo blanco. Me recuerdas a mi hijo de muchas maneras ......" Vs Trish * Dormammu: "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja No eres más que un juguete del demonio y que no merece la libertad que tienes." Curiosidades * En la lista, Dante tiene el mayor número de ataques, con más de 41 procedentes de Devil May Cry 3. * En'' Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'', Tanto Dante y Vergil tienen cada uno de los esquemas de color. * El render de Dante en Marvel vs. Capcom 3 tiene la misma pose que un render de Date Masamune de'' Sengoku Basara 2 '', un guiño hecho ya que Reuben Langdon es la voz de Inglés para los dos juegos. en:Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Categoría:Otros Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Crossover Categoría:Saga Devil May Cry